Marcerella's Big Story
One day on a summer afternoon a little girl came out of her house with a beach towel, some sun block, a good timer, a great pair of sun glasses and she was in her bathing suit. She put all the stuff down on a lawn chair in her backyard and did her super duper jump into her inground pool! Her Mom holds up a 10 sign * Marcerella said " Thankya Momma! " Her Mother was to proud of her to speek. Marcerella was just getting her weekly water excersises. She was swiming and grining because she was also proud of herself! Then when her timer went of she went out of her pool and she went to go lay down on her towel to get some sun time. She put on some sun block and her sun glasses and did her thing! Meanwhile...... " Tracy come on I just can't barge into his house and give him that thing! I have to go slow! " Marcerella's big sister Jade said. ....... " Oh hey thats a good one! * BEEP BEEP BEEP It's me!" " Oh it's him!!!!! " * Click * "Um hello? " Jade said to Franklin " Oh hi Jade I was wondering if you would like to do something at my house later? " Jade went cross eyed and fainted, while saying " That would be nice! " " Jade!....... Jade!......JADE!!!! " Tracy yelled Jade was singing A Love Story by Talor Swift " Marie I heard there is this 12 year old girl that just became a super model!!! You can get a chance to hang with her if your the winning caller!!! " Some girl named Alyssa said to her friend Marie on the phone. " Oh my gosh!!! I just saw that on T.V. I sooo wanna hang with her!!!! It's a chance of a life time!!! Iv'e always wanted to go into modeling!!!!! " Marie said. *BEEP BEEP BEEP* Marcerella noticed the timer went off. She packed up her stuff and went back insde her house. When Marcerella got inside she looked at one of the house clocks then she said, " YYYEEESSS!!!! Iv'e never been so fast! HEY MOM YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!?!?!?!?!?!?!...... WE GET TO HAVE SNOWCONES!!!!!!!!! " At the Flynn-Fletcher household you hear" Call now!!! " Ferb picked up the phone and placed a number in....... * ring ring ring ring!!!!!!! * " Congats your the winning caller!!!!! " Ferb screamed like a little school girl and fainted. " Ferb......Ferb!.........FERB!!!! " " Okay Darling! You got everything? " Marcerella's mother asked " Yep I got everything!! " The Mother and daughter got in the car and the Mom started driving. The mom really wanted to start a converstion, but she didn't know what to talk about......... . Then the idea came to her " Hey honey! " " Yeah mom! " Marcerella answerd " I was thinking. You havn't seen your friend Marie in a long time have you? " The mother said sadly. " I guess I havn't seen her in a while! " Marcerella admited " Can we arange a one hour playdate??? " " That's exactly what I was thinking! " The Mother said. "......OH were here!... Do you want your usual???" " Yep my bananna cream special!!! " Marcerella said. " No no I ment your other usual! " Marcerella looked at her mom strangly. Then she asked " Are you sure that wasn't one of your tragic snow cone dreams! " The Mother slapped her forehead. " Oh there is no-such-thing as the " Phineas Flynn! " Oh silly me! " " Ferb wake up or I'm taking away your phone booth " Phineas protested. Ferb sprong up and started protecting his phone booth. Phineas said in a whisper " Works everytime! * not in whisper * Ferb the family needs you! " Ferb was a little suprised. The family like never needs him. So he just went!. Ferb felt really weird! " Alyssa! " said Marie " Wha? " she questioned. " My old friend Marcerella just called me on my house phone and envited me over!!!! I'm going over in 2 hours!!! " marie wass really excited! " No way! You havn't seen her ever since you got ran over my that snowbored that can fit a family of 7! " Alyssa said while knowing it will bother her!!! " Ugh! " Marie said Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages